In this technologically running world, energy is essential for each and every system or machine to work. Energy can be of any type, for example heat energy, electrical energy, mechanical energy, chemical energy, and the like.
As we all know, energy can neither be created nor be destroyed, it can be converted from one form to another form. So, the energy conversion field has always been the subject of invention. The invention in energy conversion field takes place very frequently, at the same time it has never been easy to invent any device or method for converting one form of energy to another form of energy. It is already known through the study of thermodynamics that energy can be converted from one form to another form. For example, chemical energy into heat energy, heat energy into mechanical energy, mechanical energy into electrical energy, and the like.
Energy is the main requirement for the efficient working of the present industrial world. Moreover, the electrical energy is the main source of providing power to every industrial activity. The well-known methods for generating the electrical energy require the use of hydrocarbons which are polluting our environment. Hence, there is always a need for generating electrical energy from other energy sources.
Some of the well-known methods are use of hydro energy, wind energy, atomic energy, and other renewable energy sources into electrical energy. However, such conversion is not always hundred percent efficient and there is always a loss of energy during the conversion process.
Hence, there is always a requirement of devices which can efficiently convert naturally available renewable energy into electrical energy. Moreover, there is always a requirement of devices which can covert one form of energy into another form of energy without wasting the valuable part of the energy during the conversion process.
A lot of devices and methods have been suggested in the art for conversion of energy from one form to another form. The most wanted devices and methods in the field of energy conversion is a device which can convert mechanical energy into electrical energy. We have lot of sources around us which can give input as mechanical energy. However, due to lack of efficient devices and methods such mechanical energy input cannot be converted efficiently into another useful form of energy.
This problem of efficient conversion of mechanical energy into electrical energy is solved upto some extent. There have been some solutions to this problem, for example, electrical generator, hydraulic turbine and the like. Every such device and method has their own advantages and disadvantages and thus accordingly gets implemented.
Traditional solutions do provide a way for conversion of mechanical energy into electrical energy, but still have limitations. These limitations are based on sources of mechanical energy, loss of energy during conversion, compactness, installation and the like. A disadvantage of traditional alternators is the energy loss due to the contact between the magnetized disks and/or spaced intervals between the rotor teeth. Another disadvantage of traditional alternators is the loss of energy due to the dual pole magnetization (North and South) of a same magnetized disk or spaced intervals between rotor teeth during operation. Also, traditional alternators have N/S alternating members which results in magnetizing the fixed magnet, so it is difficult to turn the alternator. These traditional alternators require electromagnetic energy to enable them to rotate.